


Realisation

by nippy2002



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nippy2002/pseuds/nippy2002
Summary: A sappy piece about Joong’s POV after he got his latest film role.
Relationships: J9, JoongNine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Realisation

Joong tiptoes into the darkened room, making sure he is as silent as possible. He smiles to himself as he removes his shoes, hearing the slight snores from the other end of the room. He places his shoes next to his before creeping closer to the sleeping figure sprawled on the bed. 

Sighing inwardly, Joong makes a mental note to himself to order online a sleeping bag before picking up the carelessly strewn blanket on the floor. At least he could use the sleeping bag when he is not around. That way he could stay warm and still sleep topless.

Sitting on his side of the bed, Joong cocoons the sleeping figure with the blanket before pushing a lock of wayward hair away, tucking it gently behind his ear. He watches fondly as the other sleeps, taking in the fair complexion and thick eyebrows...a fleeting moment of something gnawing at his heart. This strange yet not entirely unpleasant emotion coursing through him, more often now than before. 

When he got his latest schedule today at the office, he had messaged him and they had their usual conversation, the bickering and the insults flying fast and furious. When the older one sent him a message of "Good Riddance." Joong did not reply back. In fact, he had felt a little hurt. He could not explain it though. He knows he is joking and that he is truly happy for him for his latest project yet...

Joong misses him already. He is sure he will miss him even more in the coming months. They had spent so much time together that it is almost unthinkable to be apart for long.

There it is again, that strange gnawing feeling, something clawing at his heart as he leans over to switch off the light at the side-table, liking the peaceful look on the older's face as he shifts a little, curling into a fetus position closer to him. Joong reaches out and ruffles the soft hair lightly. Actually, he has a faint inkling what it is, what it means but he is not quite sure. Not yet. 

Joong sniffs, bending down to the sleeping figure subconsciously. He inhales deeply, allowing the familiar hint of sweet vanilla and sandalwood to surround him. He must have just taken a bath, Joong thinks to himself and closes his eyes for a second...

Long eyelashes flutter before brown irises meet his. Their faces still close to each other. Barely four inches apart. 

"Hey."

"Hey." Joong mirrors the other. 

"I am sor..."

"I know you did not mean it." Joong grins. The so call hurt has dissipated in almost a flash, as he catches the sincere, apologetic look. He could never ever get angry with him for long. 

"Well you know I am gonna miss you right?"

Joong nods his head before he teases "You are gonna miss me buying you supper!"

"HEY!"

"Nine, I will buy you supper whenever you want it, just text me. I will come back. No matter what."

He meant it. Every single word.

He could see the relief in the other's eyes, 

Oh, he still intends to stay over. Whenever he can. He won't leave him. He don't think he can. 

A nod. 

A chuckle.

A smile.

Joong's breath hitches for a moment, when he catches the soft smile on Nine. Taking in the messy hair and slightly blotchy face in front of him, he bites his tongue before he could let out that the other looks beautiful. What started out as a joke, a way to tease him...has become a fact.

Joong laughs throatily as he expertly catches the pillow thrown towards him. 

Then it hits him. 

Swift and fast. 

The realisation. 

Towards Nine.

It is in this very moment, at this very minute that he realises. 

With absolute certainty and clarity. 

That he is in love. 

That he has fallen in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Too much feels about J9 resulted in this. Of course, it is a figment of my imagination.


End file.
